


Random Scene #1

by cascadingwindows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, My OCs, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadingwindows/pseuds/cascadingwindows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keagan and Roman are up late finishing a report for their boss and called in their back up, Marshall, for moral support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Scene #1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and mundane scene in an office late at night. Introducing my ocs Marshall, Keagan, and Roman. To be honest I didn’t know how to end this but I feel like the characterization is pretty good for simple introductions.

The office was dead still, only custodians and a few lingering workers still walking around like zombies. The water jug bubbled every now and then, the main lights were shut off. A vacuum in the rooms next door created the perfect white noise. Two men sat at a desk tucked in the corner.

Keagan stood behind Roman, pressing his forehead into the wall, singing some song decades old in a lazy voice that Roman couldn’t understand, but enjoyed anyway. Roman was typing on the computer, hitting backspace way too often. He cursed when he looked up to find the whole page full of grammar mistakes.

“I bet you misspelled ‘your,’” Keagan mumbled.

Roman sighed and turned to him. “It’d be easier to write the report if I actually had my partner to help me.”

“Coffee…” Keagan whined. He rolled off his shoulder and leaned his back against the wall.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Marshall should be here soon.”

Keagan grinned as he stood upright. “Speak of the devil.”

Marshall walked through the doors, thermos in hand bags under his bleary eyes as per usual. His dark hair was a mess and his hoodie was wrinkled. A strap on his backpack was falling off his shoulder. Keagan chuckled as he watched the disheveled man navigate around the empty desks.

Keagan ruffled the man’s hair when he walked up. “Hey there.”

Marshall hummed in recognition. He slid off his bag and opened the thermos. The smell of coffee almost made Keagan melt. Marshall poured some into the cap for Roman and gave the tin to Keagan. Both men sucked down the liquid almost as soon as they got it. Marshall watched Keagan pour more into Roman’s cup.

“Sorry,” Marshall muttered, his voice a low whisper. He cleared his throat to speak louder. “I uh… drank like half of it on my way here.”

Keagan leaned against the desk. “Seems you needed it.”

“It’s 2 in the morning,” Roman said, starting to type again. “What he needs is some sleep.”

Marshall flopped over Roman, making the man curl over. “I’m so tired,” he yawned.

“You hate being awake,” Roman said, his voice unfocused as he was still trying to type even though his face was closing in on the keyboard.

“And I hate being asleep.” Marshall stood and shrugged. “Not much to do about it.”

Keagan huffed. He gestured at Marshall’s hoodie. “You look terrible.”

Marshall looked down to see his hoodie inside out. His cheeks grew a little pink as he sighed. He shrugged it off and turned it back to normal, zipping it up halfway. “I'm terrible every day, what’re you talking about?”

Keagan gave him a stern look. Roman sighed and sat back in his chair, raising his hands behind his head.

“Finished… Whoa, what on earth did I just type?”

Marshall and Keagan looked over his shoulders and chuckled at the mess of letters. Marshall pat Roman’s back and motioned him out of the chair. He sat down and fixed the grammar mistakes and typos in a matter of minutes. He gestured the screen to Keagan, who double checked it.

“Seems good.”

“Thank God,” Roman huffed. He let his hair down and leaned against the wall with his head tilted back. Keagan stared at the man’s neck, his smooth skin. He was so ready to start kissing it endlessly.

Marshall’s chuckle was small and high pitched. He spun in the chair to face the other two. “I think it’s hilarious that such a good detective can’t type to save his life.”

Roman smiled softly before frowning. He looked at Keagan. “Marshall shouldn’t be looking at this stuff.”

“Oh c’mon, Roman,” Marshall whined. “I’ve already helped you with the case before.”

“Roman’s right.” Keagan crossed his arms. “It’s not safe. Especially since we don’t even have a solid motive yet. We don’t know who the guy is aiming for.”

“We don’t want anyone else, much less our boyfriend, to have their life on the line because they know more information,” Roman said. He stared into Marshall’s pout without blinking.

Marshall sighed. He stood from the chair and nodded. “Fine. You guys are terrible.”

“We’re protecting you.”

Marshall shrugged. He grabbed his thermos and bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “You guys ready to go?”

Roman grabbed his coat and tossed Keagan’s to him. “Sure. Are you going to take the train?”

“My car ran out of gas, I have to.” Marshall lead them through the desks and into the outside chill. 

“How about I take you home?” Keagan offered. 

Marshall frowned and opened his mouth to decline, but Keagan put his hand over his mouth and smirked. Keagan turned to give Roman a goodbye kiss. As he was distracted Marshall bit Keagan’s palm, making the man yelp and jump back.

“Jesus Marshall, you’ve got some canines on you.” Keagan rubbed his hand.

Roman chuckled at them. He pecked Marshall on the cheek. “I’d like to get at least a few hours in before I have to come back. Goodnight guys.”

“’Night Roman,” Keagan said. He and Marshall watched him walk down the street. Keagan elbowed Marshall. “He’s got a great ass, amirite?”

Marshall chuckled and elbowed him back. Keagan looked at his hand, where there were indents of Marshall’s teeth. Marshall looked at them and slouched.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bite so hard.”

Keagan smiled at him and held his waist. “It’s okay. We’re all tired and you just underestimated your strength. It was rude of me to cover your mouth like that, even if it was jokingly.”

Marshall stood on his toes to kiss the corner of Keagan’s lips. “Let’s head home.”


End file.
